<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blue by Queen_of_Camelot (The_Lady_in_the_Red_Cape)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674600">Blue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_in_the_Red_Cape/pseuds/Queen_of_Camelot'>Queen_of_Camelot (The_Lady_in_the_Red_Cape)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soulmate AUs [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blue Eyes, Boys Kissing, Cute, Eye Color, First Kiss, First Meetings, Intense, Kissing, Kissing Booths, M/M, Meet-Cute, Realization, Revelations, Romantic Soulmates, Rough Kissing, Short, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates, Sweet, Sweet/Hot, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:07:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_in_the_Red_Cape/pseuds/Queen_of_Camelot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU, where you can't see a certain colour — your Soulmate's eye colour — until you meet them and look into their eyes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soulmate AUs [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Abby's Merlin Recs, BBC Merlin Rare Fair, MERLIN, MERTHUR, Merlin, Merlin Fanfiction, Merlin Reverse Bang, Merlin Stories to Reread, Merthur, Merthur Fics, Merthur fics, Soulmate AU, merthur fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blue. </p><p>Merlin had never seen that color.<br/>
     </p><p>    There used to be days when Merlin found the whole <em>Soulmate thing</em> cute. But eventually, he realized how annoying it was, not being able to see a color for several years until you finally meet your Soulmate and look into their eyes.</p><p>     What if he was going to meet his future husband when he’s forty? And that bastard just <em>had</em> to have blue eyes, didn’t he? Not brown, or black, or grey, but <em>blue</em>, one of the three primary colors. <em>Blue</em>, the colour that everyone loves and admires.</p><p>
  <em> ‘Oh! Look how beautiful the sky looks today, Merlin!’ </em>
</p><p><em>‘God, the ocean is such a beautiful shade of blue.</em>’</p><p>     It felt like he was missing out on something so ethereal and magical. </p><p>     Every time someone saw the stunning colour, Merlin saw black and white instead. Sapphire, cyan, aquamarine, azure, turquoise, teal, navy. . . These were all just names to Merlin. They were just words he had read in books or heard about in movies.</p><p>     However, he couldn’t really blame his Soulmate. After all, <em>Merlin himself had blue eyes.</em></p><p>     Or at least that’s what people said. He had never seen the colour of his eyes when he looked in the mirror or in photos. That would only be possible once he finally met his mystery man.</p><p>     Merlin hoped that whoever it was, wouldn’t take too long to enter his life.</p>
<hr/><p>     Merlin shivered as he heard the door open. </p><p>     <em>The Kissing Booth was a bad idea</em>. What was he thinking, <em>agreeing to kiss strangers for a fundraiser?</em></p><p>    Merlin cleared his throat as his first customer stepped closer to stand in front of him. Merlin was wearing a blindfold, so he couldn’t really see who it was or how he looked.</p><p>     When the customer stepped into his personal space, Merlin could feel the slight heat emanating off him. He could hear him breathing with quick, shallow breaths. He must be nervous. . .</p><p>     Merlin braced himself, and leaned in. His lips met a soft surface, and Merlin tried to kiss as pleasurably as he could.</p><p>“<em>That’s my chin.”,</em> he heard the guy say. “<em>You’re lapping at my chin.”</em></p><p>“Oh, sorry.”, Merlin said, and tried to aim higher. He placed one hand on the guy’s chest for leverage. He felt a cotton shirt and sturdy muscles under his fingers. </p><p>     Before Merlin found his lips, the guy placed a hand on his mouth. </p><p>“You’re terrible at this.”, he snapped. “I should probably ask for my money back.”</p><p>     Merlin scowled in his general direction. “That’s rather rude.”</p><p>     The guy clicked his tongue impatiently. “Am I going to get a proper kiss or not?”</p><p>“Not with <em>that</em> attitude, you aren’t.”, Merlin smirked. </p><p>He could almost hear the eye-roll.</p><p>“<em>Fine</em>.”, the prat said haughtily. “I don’t feel like kissing you anymore, anyway.”</p><p>“Good.”, Merlin said, and waited to hear the guy leave with a slam of the door.</p><p>     But all he could hear was his soft breathing. He was still there.</p><p>“Shouldn’t you be leaving?”, Merlin asked, cocking his head to the side. “Don’t tell me you changed your mind already.”, he tried to say, but he barely got to finish the sentence before a pair of lips came crashing down on his.</p><p>    Merlin had kissed a handful of guys before. But none of those kisses had felt like this. <em>This was so different from anything Merlin had ever felt before</em>. </p><p>     Tentatively, Merlin touched his cheek. The guy didn't brush his hand away.</p><p>     A tongue made its way past Merlin’s lips. Merlin sighed and tilted his head. </p><p>     He felt his tummy do flips when an arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him flush against the stranger's chest. His other hand went to fist in Merlin's hair, his fingers weaving between the strands. </p><p>     <em>The kiss was so intense that Merlin hardly realized the knot of the blindfold loosening from all the roughhousing. </em></p><p>     When the guy slightly bit his lip, Merlin yelped and jerked a little. The blindfold fell to the floor.</p><p>He opened his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>     The guy was blonde. He was stocky and athletic. His lips were wet and red from all the kissing. He had a defined jawline and pale, unblemished skin.</p><p>But none of that caught Merlin’s attention. It was his eyes. </p><p><em>They were a strange colour</em>.<em> A light shade of an unknown hue.</em></p><p> </p><p><em>'Blue. . .', </em>Merlin thought, gazing into his Soulmate's eyes.</p><p> </p><p><em>Blue</em>. </p><p>
  <em>It was the most beautiful colour Merlin had ever seen. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>